Destino de amor (version twilight)
by Maiteprinceess
Summary: isabella se enamora de edward, pero tendra que demostrar que estan destinados a amarse y tendran que pasar por todo y sobre todo para poder estar juntos
1. Chapter 1

**DESTINO DE AMOR(VERSION TWILIGH)**

* * *

hola,que creen estoy de vacaciones y por eso se me ocurrio subir esta historia.

los personajes de esta version no son mios le pertenecen a sthephanie meyer

ustedes diran¿porque esta version?,bueno porque esta historia,la escribi cuando tenia 15 años,quienes quieran leerla esta en youtube y se llama destino de amor y esta en el canal de idalia57,pero es MIA,YO SOY SU AUTORA,lo unico que estoy haciendo es reescribila version twilight

espero les guste

tenia pensado subir Hoy mas capitulos pero ya me llegaron a quitar de la Compu,mañana subo la continuacion de la historia

* * *

Capitulo 1

Mi nombre es Isabella Culle, tengo 22 años, vivo con mis padres y mis hermanas, mi hermana Rosalie tiene 23 años y mi hermana menor se llama Alice y tiene 17 años. Mi padre se llama Carlisle Cullen y es un gran médico, es director del hospital donde trabaja y mi madre es ama de casa, su nombre es Esmeralda masen.

El gran problema de mi vida es, que según palabras de mi padre, soy una rebelde, no puedo acatar las reglas, pero, es que simplemente no puedo, no puedo someterme a SUS reglas, mi hermana Paula, la amo pero odio que en todo le da la razón a mi padre, y pues obviamente es la niña de papa, mi padre dice que ella es perfecta, y eso es…frustrante.

-¡Isabella!-grito mi padre, ¿ahora que hice?, baje corriendo las escaleras y encontré a mi padre furioso en la sala-ven para acá Isabella

-¿puedo preguntar que hice ahora?-pregunte sorprendida y tratando de recordar una de mis tantas travesuras

-¡no seas irrespetuosa Isabella!-grito mi padre

-¿Por qué irrespetuosa?, solo te pregunte que hice-conteste sorprendida por el giro que esta dando la conversación

-¿Por qué faltaste ayer a la universidad?-pregunto

-¿Por qué me sentía mal, le di….-comencé a explicarme, pero no me dejo terminar de hablar

-tu siempre tienes una excusa Isabella, ya estoy harto de esta situación, eres una rebelde, no se puede contigo, si tan solo fueras como Rosalie-exclamo y sentí como un balde de agua fría,amaba a mi hermana, enserio pero odiaba que me compararan con ella

-¡basta, no soy y nunca seré como Rosalie,porque no soy Rosalie

-sería demasiado bueno que fueras como ella-exclamo, mofándose de mis palabras

-está bien-susurre-entonces te dejare con Rosalie para que por fin puedas vivir en paz-me puse de pie y camine hacia las escaleras que daban a la que era hasta hace 10 minutos mi habitación, pero logre escuchar su ultimo golpe

-gracias-grito

Yo me di la vuelta, subí por una pequeña maleta, que llene con ropa que yo había comprado y Sali al garaje donde tome mi camioneta (que también la había comprado con mi dinero), y Sali en camino a una cafetería en central park donde me había quedado de ver con mi mejor amiga, en el camino llame a mi tío Gustavo, le platique mi situación y quede de ir a verlo a su consultorio en un rato Angela, cuando llegue ella ya se encontraba ahí

-hola Angela-salude abrasándola por detrás

-hola amiga-exclamo- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo sigues? que carita tienes querida

-puuufff-exclame-si te refieres a mi resfriado, mejor, pero me acabo de pelear con mi padre y me Salí de mi casa

-¿tus hermanas no se metieron?

-Rosalie nunca contradice a papa-dije rodando los ojos- y Alice está en el colegio

-¿y esta vez porque fue la discusión?-pregunto

-por mi falta de ayer y después por su inevitable manía de compararme con Rosalie-susurre con un poco de dolor, no entendía porque mi padre no me aceptaba tal y como era

-amiga, sabes que las puertas de mi casa están abiertas- susurro aunque sabía que tenía un departamento pequeño

-gracias amiga, lo sé pero desde días pasados había buscado un departamento pequeño y solo es cosa de llevar mis cosas ahí

-¿y la uní?

-por el momento la voy a dejar, entre comillas-susurre con una sonrisita

-como es entre comillas-pregunto con una sonrisita burlona

-mi tío me va a dejar trabajar en su hospital-le susurre emocionada

-¡enserio!-exclamo emocionada, adoraba a mi amiga, es de esas que te suben el ánimo en un, dos por tres-oye eso está increíble, vas a poder hacer, tipo tus prácticas profesionales

-si, la verdad estoy muy emocionada con todo esto, no sé, ya era hora de irme independizando, voy a ver a mi tio Gustavo, ¿me acompañas?

-mmmm,no se,tu tio me da miedo-susurro con una risita

-ya,no seas payasa y vamos-hice un puchero enorme-porfaplease!

-está bien, vamos-exclamo pero vi en sus ojos, que dudaba en decirme algo, pero solita lo soltó-Bella, sorry pero no entiendo, si ya dejaste a tu familia, ¿para que los buscas?

-porque necesito el apoyo de alguien Angela, pero si no quieres, me voy sola-exclame enojada y dolida, necesitaba que alguien me apoyara, no alguien que criticara más mis actos

-ashhh no te pongas así sabes que nunca te voy a dejar sola

-vamos-exclame y salimos en dirección al hospital de mi tio

POV EDWARD

Mi nombre es Edward Swan, tengo 22 años, soy médico en un hospital de mucho prestigio, tengo una hermana llamada Tanya y mis padres, Charlie Swan, un hombre de negocios, al cual amo y admiro, y mi madre Rene dwyer.

En estos momentos me dirijo al hospital donde trabajo pero por desgracia voy tarde, todo por la necedad de mi amada hermana de juntarme con alguna de sus amiguitas, hoy me invito a comer para presentarme a una de sus tantas amigas huecas, si no dejaba plantado a mi hermana, era por el amor que le tenía, al grado de no poder negarle nada, pero ya me estaba empezando a desesperar esta situación, sus amigas no eran feas, eran muy guapas, no lo puedo negar. Pero eran demasiado empalagosas para mi gusto,o será que aun no llega la ideal a mi vida, esa mujer que logre que yo, Eduardo Covarrubias le ruege

El trafico estaba horrible, cuando pude pisar el acelerador,una camioneta negra se me atravesó en el camino, y parecía que también se dirigía al hospital, ambos pisamos el acelerador a lo mas que pudimos,pero el estacionamiento solamente permitia el acceso de un coche,ambos intentamos entrar,giramos

-¡no puede ser voy a chocar!


	2. Chapter 2

**DESTINO DE AMOR VERSION TWILIGHT**

* * *

REGRESE CON EL CAPITULO 2!

BUENO PUES LES QUIERO AGRADECER POR APOYAR Y ACEPTAR MI HISTORIA,GRACIAS

DESTINO DE AMOR CAPITULO 2 "DIA LARGO"

POV BELLA

-No puede ser-grito angela-nos van a estampar

-deja de gritar-le conteste,sus nervios junto con los mios me hiban a volver loca,de ultimo momento logramos entrar al estacionamiento antes de que el otro coche nos estampara,el logro entrar atras de nosotras.

-no puede ser, estuvo cerca-dijo angela con la cara como papel,totalmente blanca-¿quien es el estupido que no sabe manejar?

-si yo tambien-susurre-pero con tus gritos y ataques de panico,tengo mas que suficiente,vamos,porque ya se me hizo tarde y mi tio debe de estar esperandome

-no vas a ver quien era el idiota-pregunto incredula-osea estas loca

-no,no estoy loca-replique molesta-pero en el transcurso han entrado 5 coches y no me voy a poner a averiguar,quien era el loco ese.

-esta bien-susurro abriendo la puerta del coche-vamos,necesito un vaso de agua,siento las piernas como gelatina

-exagerada jaja

-y todavia te ries-comento indignada-estas loca amiga

toque la puerta del consultorio de mi tio y pase cuando escuche un leve-adelante

-hola tio-salude-perdon por la tardanza

-hola sobrina-saludo mi tio- ya sabes que tengo tu tiempo eres el centro del universo y entenderas que tengo muchisimas cosas que hacer-me reprendio-hola angela

-perdoname-susurre-pero es que si supieras lo que nos acaba de pasar, osea, por poquito y no la contamos

-¿que paso?

-un estupido que venia como loco nos hiba a estampar en la entrada del hospital, enserio perdoname pero tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza, y tu angela deja ese garrafon de agua

-I´m sorry pero enserio necesito que me vuelva el alma al cuerpo-susurro

-¿pero estan bien?

-por suerte-contesto angela-logramos entrar antes que el y estamos bien

-bueno,vayamos al grano sobrinita-susurro mi tio intentando controlar la risa que le provocaba mi querida amiga- Me decias que quieres trabajar aqui, en el hospital

-si-conteste- necesito trabajo para poder pagar el departamento al que me acabo de mudar, por la universidad no te preocupes, esto me lo van a estar tomando como practicas profesionales

-mira-explico- no se si se puedan contar como practicas profesionales, yo solo te puedo dar trabajo para asistir a uno de mis medicos,no se si te convenga, el tambien ya viene tarde, que el mundo piensa que tengo su tiempo ¿o que?

-gracias por la pedrada-comento ironica angela

-claro-conteste agradecida, en estos momentos, de lo que fuera,me servia- yo no tengo ningun problema

en ese momento tocaron a la puerta, entro un chavo guapisimo, era alto, de pelo cobrizo,cuerpazo de infarto y unos hermosos ojos verdes,de esos chicos que se parecen a los dioses del olimpo,un cuero de hombre,que cuando pasan le quitan el suspiro a cualquiera

-puedo pasar-tenia una voz aterciopelada,aun puedo seguir comprandolo con los dioses del olimpo

-precisamente estaba hablando de ti edward-contesto mi tio- pasa hombre y gracias por la puntualidad, te presento a mi sobrina,isabella Cullen,ella es quien va a estar trabajando contigo como enfermera o auxiliar,porque le va a tener que hacer de todo un poco-presento mi tio- isabella, el es edward Swan y va a ser tu jefe

-mucho gusto señorita-tomo mi mano y me dio un suave beso, que me derritio toda

-el gusto es mio-replique con un pequeño sonrojo, que para angela no paso desapercibido

-Disculpenme la tardanza-comento mi nuevo jefe- pero es que un idiota que no sabe manejar, casi me estampa cuando hiba llegando al estacionamiento

Ya decia yo que esto, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, ahi,justo cuando termino de hablar, se rompio el hechizo de dios del olimpo

-claro-comente ironica- esas estupidas eramos nosotras y por supuesto tu eras el tarado que no sabe manejar

-isabella-intento reprenderme mi tio, pero no se podia aguantar las ganas de reirse

-perdon-se disculpo- no sabia que eran ustedes disculpen,no dije nada

-no se preocupe-comente sarcastica- eso comunmente dice la gente cuando no sabe manejar

el hiba a replicar cuando mi tio,nos puso en paz,como si tuvieramos 3 años

-haber no van a comenzar con peleas-sentencio- bella por favor vete a cambiar que comienzas ahora mismo

-se nota que hoy va ser un largo,muy largo dia-comento el ex dios del olimpo-¿¡y aparte de todo le tengo que enseñar?!

-no se preocupe doctorcito-no podia dejar pasar mi graaan tono de sarcasmo- yo puedo hacer las cosas sola

-perfecto-replico- no me gusta estar haciendola de canguro

-ya-sentencio mi tio- los dos tienen que controlar su caracter,si quieres lograr trabajar juntos, imaginense que estan con su pareja

-¡mi pareja!-replico el baboso ese- no gracias,paso sin ver,compermiso

Angela se fue y cada quien se fue a realizar sus propias actividades

EN EL CONSULTORIO DE EDWARD

-doctor-comente tranquilamente-ya estoy lista,con que comienzo

-de blanco se ve muy guapa señorita-comento desde su escritorio-como le gusta que le digan,bella o isabella

-prefiero bella y gracias por el piropo doctor

-dime Edward-replico- y espero que olvides el feo comienzo de esta mañana, espero podamos ser amigos y en lo que te pueda ayudar,aqui estoy

gra-gracias-tartamudee,rayos,este hombre,en plan dulce,me estaba poniendo nerviosa-es us...eres muy amable y yo tambien espero que seamos buenos amigos

-bueno- replico acomodandose esa perfecta bata- comencemos, pase por favor al primer paciente, y me puede hacer favor de limpiar mi material

-enseguida doctor...digo edward-me di la vuelta y sali a llamar al primer paciente

Cuando bella comenzo a limpiar el material de Edward, por error tiro algunas cosas, se agacho a levantarlas,replicando por tener que limpiarlas de nuevo,cuando sintio unas manos ayudandola a levantar el material,era edward, en ese momento se miraron fijamente a los ojos

-tienes unos ojos preciosos-comento- me parecen unicos

-gracias-me sonroje,sentia las mejillas calientes y no pude evitar abrir mi bocota- usted tambien

-¿enserio te parecen hermosos mis ojos?-replico con una sonrisita,rayos, se estaba riendo de mi

-amm si?-no pude evitar soltar una risita,nos levantamos y todo siguio como si nada

POV GUSTAVO

hoy habia recibido a mi sobrina,aqui en el hospital, a como yo la veia, las cosas fluirian con tranquilidad,solo era cosa de que se acoplara

estaba firmando unos documentos en mi consultorio cuando mi hermana esmeralda y mi sobrina Rosalie, entraron como tornados

-quien te crees tu-me grito molesta- para ayudar a mi hija a salirse de su casa

ya se habia tardado

-mama tranquilisate-le dijo rosalie- te puede hacer daño,tio,mi hermana es una niña de casa,ella no puede hacer estas cosas,esta mal

-yo no hice nada-replique molesto,no creia necesario este show,mi asistente,sutilmente cerro la puerta para no seguir dando espectaculo-lo unico que hice fue apoyar a mi sobrina,ella vino,me pidio trabajo y yo se lo di,donde esta el problema

-no tienes ningun derecho a sacar a mi hija de su casa

-yo no la saque-grite-simplemente le di trabajo

-tio,dejame verla, hablar con ella-me pidio mi sobrina- estoy segura de que yo puedo convencerla de dejar esta locura

-no puedo Rosalie- replique- yo no soy su jefe directo, y ella en estos momentos se encuentra trabajando, ademas yo no creo que sea una locura que ella quiera trabajar, hay gente que a los 18 años, ya esta trabajando

-No me pienso quedar de brazos crusados hermano,te lo advierto

EN EL CONSULTORIO DE EDWARD

-oye-comento edward- no piensas comer,¿o estas a dieta?

-jajaja, no es eso-no tenia mucho dinero,asi que decidi mentir- no tengo hambre

-no te creo nada,vamos te invito a comer, sirve que te conosco mas

-no gracias-replique apenada,!apenas lo conosco¡-de verdad no tengo hambre

-lo siento-comento cambiandose la bata,por una chamarra-pero no acepto negativas,anda vamos, no seas asi

-esta bien pero yo pago lo mio

-yo te estoy invitando

-yo pago lo mio doctor Edward

-ya vamos isabella,muero de hambre-comento con un puchero que me parecio de lo mas adorable

En el Restaurante

Comian pero ninguno de los dos decia nada

-asi eres siempre-comento Edward,

-Asi como?-pregunte extrañada, no soy una persona muy platicadora y menos si la persona que tengo enfrente casi no la conosco

-asi de callada-replico- yo te quiero conocer pero parece que te comieron la lengua los ratones

-mmmmm-me estaba comenzando a enojar- que pena porque a mi no me gusta hablar de mi vida privada

-pues entonces no se para que veniste-se mofo

-ahora resulta que yo no?-replique,osea el me pudo haber hecho la platica de manera distinta,la molestia cada vez subia mas

-pues yo te invite-comento- pero si vamos a trabajar juntos, deveriamos de conocernos mejor

-ok,quieres saber mi vida,esta bien, tengo dos hermanas a las que amo con todo mi corazon, mi padre que a todo le dice que si a mi padre, y mi padre que piensa que soy una rebelde sin causa que no sabe someterse a las reglas,le basta,bien,compermiso

-asshhh-se mofo- asi o mas mamona,vieja payasa

-no le pregunte que le parecia doctor,compermiso,tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer-me parecia de pesimo gusto,que hiciera comentarios sobre mi persona, no fui lo mas agradable, pero el tampoco, ¿que piensa?¿que su vida ya me la se o que?

-oye espera-grito a lo lejos,me fui corriendo hasta que llegue al hospital,tal vez no fue tan buena idea venir a trabajar aqui,cuando hiba corriendo me tope a mi tio

-que te pasa bella-pregunto-porque estas tan enojada

-no tengo nada tio-lo esquive-tengo cosas que hacer,luego nos vemos

-oye te vinieron a buscar-dijo a mis espaldas

me detuve

-¿quien?-sabia que no tardarian en buscarme

-tu mama y tu hermana-susurro-venian a intentarte hacer recapacitar de la idea de salirte de tu casa y ademas trabajar aqui, oye hablando de eso, como vas con Edward?

-pues aparte de que parece montaña rusa,supongo que bien

-¿montaña rusa?¿porque?

-pues es que aveces es muy lindo y otras es un mamon de primera,la verdad es que voy a volverme loca

-bella-me regaño-estas en un hospital,mide tus palabras

-bueno-corregui- que es muy mala onda tio

-isabella-gritaron a mis espaldas,me gire y era mi hermana y mi madre

-mama,que haces aqui-pregunta boba,pero me sorprendio mucho su insistencia

-en este mismo momento te regresas a la casa-ordeno-o si no, te olvidas para siempre de todo nuestro apoyo

-aja-comente,amaba a mi madre,pero por desgracia no podia hacer caso de sus amenasas,-tengo tantisimo apoyo que puuufff,hasta para aventar para arriba

-hermanita-comento rosalie-no seas asi,vamos,obedece a mama,regresa a la casa

-no lo pienso hacer rosalie

-hermanita-susurro alice,con su muuuy resaltado puchero,que no se de donde salio- tenemos que estar las 3 unidas,¿me vas a dejar solita?

estuve a punto de caer,cosa que Rosalie noto y sonrio,e hizo que me retractara,amaba a mis hermanas,eramos las 3 mosqueteras,pero no podia permitir que me siguieran comparando con Rosalie,tenia que demostrar que yo tambien podia salir adelante

-lo siento alice-susurre y en ese momento sus ojitos se llenaron de lagrimas- pero por la sonrisita de satisfaccion de Rosalie,no lo voy a hacer

-bella-susurro Rosalie- te extrañamos hermanita,por favor vuelve,las cosas van a cambiar enserio

-No Rose-susurre-las amo pero no

-Si no regresas ahora mismo a la casa,te va a pesar isabella-me amenazo mi madre- no volveras a ver a tus hermanas,nunca mas

-no nos puedes separar

-en ti esta isabella-me advirtio mi madre-te vas o te quedas

* * *

¿LES GUSTO?¿QUE TAL TODOS EHHH?

BUENO CONTESTANDO A SUS REVIEWS

Miitxu Paradise:GRACIAS POR EL APOYO A ESTA HISTORIA :) Y PUES PUEDE QUE SI O PUEDE QUE NO,PRONTO APARECERA .12:SALUDOS HASTA GUATEMALA,QUE LINDO QUE ME LEAS DESDE HAYA Y GRACIASTeresa Boyer:¿EN QUE NO LE ENTIENDES?,SOLO LE CAMBIE LOS APELLIDOS,BELLA ES CULLEN Y EDWARD ES SWAN,CREO QUE ES TODO,PERO GRACIAS POR PASARjoselin martinezprinssescullen:Y SEGUIRAN LOS CAMBIOS,ENSERIO HAY MUCHISIMAS COSAS 


End file.
